


The End of the Line

by kronette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e05 Live Free or Twihard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Coda for 6.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 22 October 2010 @ 10:32 pm

Dean let the Impala roll to a stop at the first motel he came across. He felt Sam stir and sit up, felt the wariness pour off of his - brother? He wasn't sure that the thing next to him resembled his brother at all, except in physical appearance. The coldness was discomforting, but seeing the calculated sneer, the _joy_ , that crossed Sam's features as the vampire dripped its blood into Dean's mouth - as Sam watched Dean be turned - no, that wasn't his brother.

And he didn't want whatever it was in his presence one minute longer.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, tone wary and suspicious.

At least this Sam was sharp and picked up on things a lot sooner than the old Sam did. Not that it earned him any points.

"Get out," Dean stated calmly as he put the car in 'park'. He didn't wait or expect an answer. He just exited the car, opened the trunk and started removing Sam's things. Two duffel bags and his stash of weapons all went to the asphalt at Sam's feet.

Dean didn't look up until he'd closed the trunk lid. He met Sam's gaze squarely. "I'm glad you're out of the cage, however it happened. I couldn't have moved on with my life, knowing you were still trapped. But I don't need you in my life, Sam. You were doing fine on your own; go back to that. Go back to Samuel and the Campbells if you want. It's your life, and you can live it any way you choose. Goodbye, Sammy."

He unclenched his fist from around the keyring and walked toward the driver's side door.

"Dean." He stopped at Sam's voice, not because it was tearful or worried, but because it was calm and accepting. "Take care of yourself. And Lisa and Ben."

Dean studied his brother's features, the harsh light of the streetlamp casting deep shadows and thick lines. It looked nothing like Sam, yet everything like Sam. Dean nodded once, then opened the door to the Impala and slipped inside. The engine purred to life and he pulled out, his mind already on how to talk to Lisa about what happened, and how he could possibly apologize for what he'd done.

The End


End file.
